


International Match-Maker

by Future_Scxrs



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M, Love island inspired, M/M, More ships and characters will be included as it continues, reality show, sneaky snakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Future_Scxrs/pseuds/Future_Scxrs
Summary: A reality show where people from different countries around the world try to find their true love. Unfortunately, not all of them can.





	International Match-Maker

**Author's Note:**

> Names:  
> Kaisa- Nyo Finland  
> Erika- Nyo Sweden  
> Lara- Nyo Iceland  
> Adrienne- Nyo France  
> Aderyn- Nyo Wales  
> Gilbert- aph Prussia  
> Mathias- aph Denmark  
> Arthur- aph England  
> Matthew- aph Canada  
> Elizabeta- aph Hungary  
> Alistair- aph Scotland  
> Alfred- aph America.

Excitement filled the atmosphere, and the glowing sun rose on the villa, giving off an auburn tint to the peach walls. The temperature boiled warmer with each inch the star moved, the Spanish weather already at its finest for the next four weeks to come. For a while, everything was peaceful, the birds chirped their song happily.

Two women entered not soon after, each from different direction, each from different areas of the world, but they both had one thing in common, they both wanted to find love. One was blonde, short and had an innocent face, with a rather larger chest area, while the other was brunette, tall with a more mature face, and what her chest lacked, her bottom made up. Both of them wore a smile, one had a spring in her step whilst the other approached with strides. Swimming costumes fitting their frames perfectly, highlighting their bodies’ stronger parts, the smaller in a blue and white bikini whilst the taller sported a purple one-piece.

**“I’m Kaisa, I’m 20 years old and I’m from Finland. You could describe me as fun, friendly and a little on the wild side, I would be lying if I said I didn’t get a little bit carried away on the days when I drink, and I am definitely not the best drunk. My last relationship ended two years ago, and I would absolutely say that friendships mean more to me than relationships, but now I’m tired of waiting and fully ready for what the villa has to offer. For a living, I’ll admit to working in a small cafe, and on my days off I help out in a center for elders.”**

**“My name is Elizabeta, I’m a 24 year old babysitter, born and raised in Hungary, currently living in Austria. Generally, I can come across as a bit stubborn when you first meet me, but after a while you might be able to see my inner self, I’ve been described as fierce, feisty and very determined. I have been single for just over one year, after my ex boyfriend decided to cheat on me, and even though we’re on good terms now, I still haven’t fully forgiven him. The most important people in my life are the little kids that come to my babysitting service, and whoever I walk out of this villa with will have to accept that. I came on here to find love, and I intend on leaving with a boy who captures my heart.”**

The blonde’s face almost instantly lit up 10x brighter once she saw the other female enter the villa, having to restrain herself from lunging forward to hug the taller brunette. On the other hand, Elizabeta had to hold herself from falling apart in that very second. Something that came as a surprise to most, the Hungarian was bisexual, she tried not to tell people, it usually changed how her male partners saw her. Admittedly, the blonde before her was almost exactly what she was looking for within females. Maybe she could have a little fun with this.

That was when two more females entered, one with long, platinum blonde hair and the other with a lighter shade of brown. One was violet eyes, whilst the other had blue. The platinum blonde walked in almost shyly, as if she was still not comfortable in her own skin, despite the beauty that radiated from her, and she had pretty large breats. However, the other one was more than confident, her slightly darker hair tied up in a fancy ponytail and a very short bikini (which showed off her curvaceous body in all the right ways) on, compared to the other, who was wearing the more modest option of a tankini. Their heights varied, one being shorter than the Finnish woman, the other being maybe a little bit taller than the Hungarian.

**“Bonjour, je m’appelle Adrienne, I am from France, a 26 year old chef. I am quite a flirty person, I believe everyone is good at heart, and I’m really excited to make some new friends in the villa- and maybe see some drama unfold. I am almost always seen with a glass of wine in my hand, and almost all my outfits include some form of jewellery, each one from a family member. I have been single for 5 months now, nothing wrong with the relationship, things just weren’t working out. I will be the first one to say that I enjoy sex. I entered the villa to hopefully find a possible husband, whoever floats the boat.”**

**“My name is Lara Steilsdóttir, I am 20 years old, from Iceland, I’m currently trying to become an interior designer, but things don’t seem to be working out in my favour. I’ve never had a tattoo or a piercing, and most people are shocked to find out that my boobs aren’t plastic. I have been single for 3 years, after my ex girlfriend ended things, but she was really rude so I didn’t care. I am not one to easily trust people, and for quite a while spent some time suffering severe philophobia, but now I’m ready to mingle. During my time in the villa, I am hopefully going to have built my confidence and maybe walk out not single.”**

A small squeak escaped Kaisa’s mouth as the two other females entered. Giddily, she ushered everyone onto the side of the pool, dipping her feet in the water, only to find herself being pulled in by the olive eyed woman. None of them spoke anything, they all just simply stared in awe of the villa and the fact that they had been lucky enough to experience this. Nothing needed to be said, because they were all thinking the same thoughts. A mutual anticipation.

And, yet again, did two more women enter. One of them stood tall and proud above them all, glasses perched upon the bridge of her nose which covered up her ice like eyes, her long blonde hair tied back in a messy bun and she wore the tightest bikini of them all. She had a bit of a wider frame, and though her chest area wasn’t as inflated, her backside certainly made up for it. He strides were bold and she let off almost a cold atmosphere around her.

**“Hallo, my name is Erika, I am 21 from Sweden. My last relationship was 6 months ago, he got too jealous. I am a stripper. I tend to scare people away without meaning to, I just have that scary vibe, I guess. In my spare time, I enjoy knitting, maybe one day I could knit up a scarf for whichever boy I walk out of here with. I'm looking for someone who'd be able to hold up a conversation, but also someone who respects the quiet. I came into the villa to try and find someone to settle down with. For as long as I can remember, I have wanted children.”**

The second woman? A woman of average height and tied back chocolate brown hair, she wore a green summer dress and had a dragon tattoo on her right arm. Her arms with crossed, and in them she held what looked to be cue cards. Smirking behind her sunglasses, she walked over to the girls and stood before them. She was not a contestant, she was the host. “How are you doing?” She spoke in a strong Welsh accent.

Receiving good responses, she looked between the five of them: from Erika, who was stood by her side, to Adrienne and Lara, who were sitting on the pool side, to Elizabeta and Kaisa, who were standing in the pool’s shallow end. Despite her dark sunglasses, she used her hand to protect her eyes from the sun, using it as almost a shield. “Alright, what do you say we meet the boys?” Her question was met with Elizabeta almost leaping out of the pool and Adrienne cheating through a glass of wine she had already made herself.

So, there the girls stood, side by side. Each other them had a red heart before their feet. The green, freshly cut grass provided them with a comfortable stance.

One by one, the boys would come on, and a girl would step forward if they liked said boy, that boy would then choose a girl to couple up with out of all five of them. One boy can also choose the girl another boy is coupled up with. With that being said, in came the first boy.

A huge smile plastered on his face, he stood next to the host. Blonde hair gelled in all sorts of different ways to get in the position it stood, but, it complemented his blue eyes nicely. He was of an average height, but the hair on his head definitely did add a few inches to make him look taller, however, he was quite well built. He happily looked between the five girls.

“Mathias, you have first choice pick on the girls, and although that may seem like an advantage, that also means you have no say in whether a girl is chosen by another boy. Here we have Kaisa, Adrienne, Elizabeta, Lara and Erika.” She gestured towards the females, who each did a little wave at their name being spoken, before turning back to the cards in her hand and looking back up at the Dane, “Now, before you pick the girl you'd like to couple up with, I have to ask: Girls, can you please step forward if you fancy Mathias?”

That being said, both Lara and Erika took one step forward onto their red hearts. Awkwardly, they looked at each other before Lara let out a chuckle at their situation. Never once when she was little did she think she'd be in a situation like this. Erika, on the other hand, gave her a small nod before looking back at the man before them. Both of them seemed to agree to not let this affect a possible friendship that could happen in the future. “Okay, so both Erika and Lara have stepped forward.” Aderyn, the host, broke their train of thought.

“Now, I'm going to ask you to choose whoever of the five girls has caught your eye.”

“They're all really attractive, but I'm going to have to go with Erika.” He nodded in confirmation, looking at the rest of the four girls, and giving Lara the look of an apology. After advised, he walked towards the Swede and stood exit to her behind her red heart.

Not long after, a tall red head made his way, standing next to Aderyn. A bold stance, his hands on his hips, he pretended to look between the five girls, but really his view never left one of them. Tattoos covered his bare chest, which was slightly more muscular than the previous man’s. Confidently, he delivered a swift wink towards the woman of his preference, in what could only be assumed as hopes to woo her.

The Welsh woman introduced the girls again before asking whoever liked Alistair to step forwards. One woman, Adrienne. Yet, the Scotsman’s eyes didn't shift from the one he had been appreciating this whole time, and he couldn't wait to call her name and proudly stand coupled up with her. Faintly, he heard the brunette at the side of him speak, “Alistair, now it's time for you to choose who to couple up with.”

“Elizabeta.” He said instantly, hurrying over to stand next to her and wrap an arm around her. They shared a look, he winked at her yet again, but she simply did not seem very amused.

The next man to walk out was too, muscular, he had long blonde hair that complimented his face shape well. There wasn't a tattoo on his body, but there did seem to be an ear-piercing on the right hand side, there wasn't a stud nor a ring inside. Humbly, he gave a small smile to each of the girls before turning back to the woman beside him, listening as she introduced the women.

When he looked back at them, he made eye contact with one in particular, and instantly he felt a connection to her. She felt it too. So, when Aderyn asked for any of the girls to step forward, he was very delighted to see the French woman was now stood on her heart. Giving him a small smile, he gave out a light chuckle and waited until he could take his pick.

“Matthew, please choose the woman you would like to couple up with.” It wasn't a surprise to anyone when he said Adrienne.

Two more men left, this fourth one with white hair and less of a build than the rest, he did still have some muscle though. He walked over with confidence and a grin on his face, standing proudly, his red eyes shone in the sunlight as she scanned the girls from top to bottom. Seemingly, he struggled to decide between two of them. “Ladies, can you take a step forward if you like Gilbert?”

Surprisingly, the ego of the German didn't alter, even when no one stood forward for him. Instead, he seemed to take it as less pressure to pick a certain girl, and he did feel better when he saw that Matthew and Mathias had offered him looks of sympathy. Now, he seemed more sure of who to pick, and looked very pleased with his choice. When the time came, he chose none other than Kaisa.

Lastly, a man with blonde hair and green eyes entered, he had big eyebrows and there didn't look to be a muscle on his body. Although, he was attractive nonetheless. He held himself like a gentleman, despite all the tattoos and piercings he had. Offering all the girls a smile, he listened to what the host had to say. “Arthur, as the last man, you have full control over who you end up coupled up with, Lara might be the only single girl, but don't let that change your decision. Ladies, can you step forward if you like Arthur?”

Erika stepped forward, but the Englishman wasn't very interested by the Swede, admittedly. Lara was, in fact, the girl that interested him the most, he considered himself lucky that she wasn't in a couple yet. When the time came, he happily chose the Icelander, but politely apologising to Erika.

“Now you're all in your couples, it's time we brought out someone else.”

Easily the most attractive man came out, blue eyes like the sky, hidden behind a pair of glasses and the tattoo of a star on his muscular chest. A few strands of his blonde hair stood up from the rest, but it looked so much more natural than it did gelled. Happily, he gave everyone a smile, but was met with a cold look from Arthur and Alistair.

“Alfred is here to steal one of your girls.”

Everyone gulped. Everyone but one.

“Alfred, can you please choose the girl you would like to couple up with?”

“Elizabeta.” 


End file.
